NFLRZ: Endgame Future
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OC; WARNING Potential Spoilers for Noble Six's Endgame Saga) In the distant Future, the Guardians and Rusherz are Living their lives after the long hard battle.
1. Chapter 1

Futrue draft

_A young women was typing on a computer, a head set on her as she observed the draft._

Jessica: All secure at the draft. You going to be okay you three?

K-9: *_Headset_* Yep, everything okay here

Peg-leg: Alls fine here lass.

Marty: Me and the guys are ready for the big leagues Hon!

Jessica: Alright, draft is going to begin in three...two...one...

_The screens around the HOK lit up with scenes around the NFL Draft, all looked good so far. The Annoncer started off with the first drafty._

Announcer: First one up from Clemson, Tua Tupola!

_Just as he said that, Jessica's ears started to hurt form all the rings. She took of the headsets._

Jessica: Guys! I think we might be here a while!

Ricky: I can tell, Tua was the MVP for leading his team to the championship and winning!

Jessica: Just be glad your not here, my ears are ringing like crazy!

Peg-leg: You going to be okay lass?

Jessica: I'll live. How is Tua handling all this?

Tua: I am quite surprised on all the attention to be honest.

Jessica: You should see the callers. Cowboys, Eagles, 49ers, Bears, basically all thirty two teams are battling one another for you! RZ, you going to be okay with all the calls at once?

RZ: Yes Jessica, I will be fine. Your doing a great job on keeping track on the callers.

_Jessica smiled._

* * *

Jessica: Things are just getting started RZ.

Ish: How is it that it takes an hour for a player!?

Jessica: I'm asking myself the same questions you guys. I got word from Ash that the Packers are-oh wait!

Announcer: Packers have picked Tua Tupola as their first round pick.

Jessica: HE'S IN! *_Whoops in joy_*

_Tua came on the stage holding the Packers Jersey, a big smile on his face. The next drafty came on as Tua left._

Jessica: How do you feel being in the Pros Tua?

Tua: Feels great! Wish I was with the Bears.

Grizzly: Hey, I'll still be routing for you. Not to mention Pack will take good care of you.

Tua: You do trust him

Grizzly: He's my best friend after all.

Jessica: Pack, you okay?

Pack: It was madness, believe me you are glad not to be in this room.

_Jessica chuckled as she observed the rest of the players. Finally, the next Guardian to be drafted came up._

Announcer: Next up from Arizona State, Ricky Cervantes.

_Once again the calls came in fast, Jessica was about to remove the headsets when the ringing faded a bit to a comfortable sound. She looked up and smiled at RZ._

Jessica: Thanks boss.

RZ: Of course.

Jessica: Looks like we'll be here awhile again.

Marty: Another long one?

Jessica: Well you guys are very skilled on the feild. While we wait I'll check on Ash.

_Jessica pressed a button and a screen appeared with Ash on it._

Jessica: Assistant Couch Ash, are you in?

Ash: I am. You guys okay?

Marty: We are, just alot of calls coming in.

Ash: I know, my boss was on the line for you two for minutes.

Tua: I'm still surprised as you are.

Jessica: Yeah...Wait!

Announcer: Rams have picked Ricky Cervantes as their pick.

_Jessica cheered as she watched Ricky walk on stage, holding the Rams Jersey._

Jessica: Another one down!

Ricky walked off stage as another player was shown.

Peck: FINALLY!

Ricky: Sorry I'm not on your team.

Peck: Hey, the Rams are just as good as the Cardinals...You better take good care of Ricky Rampage.

Rampage: I will, I will. Don't you worry about it.

Ricky: Guess we need to wait for the others.

_Jessica smiled as she saw the player leave._

Jessica: Nope...show time hon.

Announcer: Next from Penn State, Marty Stevens.

_As the calls came in, Jessica checked on the other players while she kept an eye on Marty._

Jessica: Come on Marts...you can do it...

_Her smile grew as the Announcer came back on._

Announcer: Ravens have Picked Marty Stevens as their pick.

_Jessica cheered in joy as she swirled in her chair._

Jessica: YAY MARTY! WHOHOOOO!

_Jessica stopped as she saw Marty on the screen._

Marty: In the big leagues now hon!

Jessica: I saw! Congrats hon!

K-9: I look forward to see you on the field.

Marty: Yeah...wish I was with the Browns.

K-9: Technically, the Browns and the Ravens were founded by the same guy, so it's still kinda like you playing with us but your not.

Scavenger: K-9, English.

K-9: The point is your still on a team created by the same guy that created the Browns.

Marty: Ah, now i understand.

_Jessica chuckled. Now it was the waiting game once again. It was quiet for a while until the Patriots pick a player in their next pick._

Jessica: How are you doing Ash?

Ash: Doing great, I believe the player we pick is going to be a great addition to the Patriots.

Jessica: Awesome...I'm still surprised that the Patriots hired you as their Assistant Couch.

Ash: I'm still am too, I just-this is so exciting!

Jessica: Well your excitement is about to increase...guess whose next.

Announcer: Next from Ohio State, Ish Taylor!

_And the battle of the teams once again began. Jessica smirk._

Jessica: Of course the leader of the Guardians is going to have the teams battle for-

Announcer: The Chargers picked Ish Taylor as their pick.

_Jessica was stunned as Ish walked onto the Stage holding the Charger's jersey._

Jessica: That was, quick. Then again, Bolt was very determined to get Ish on the Chargers.

_Jessica smiled to herself as Ish walked off the stage._

Jessica: Congratulation on getting into your favorite team Ish

Ish: Thanks Jess, wasn't really expecting the pick to be short though.

Jessica: Well, Bolt was very adamant to get you...How is he doing over there, all this excitment must be giving him many fits.

_Ish softly smiled at her._

Ish: He's doing fine, bit of a fit when he finally got me but he's fine.

_Ish ushered the Charger Rusher over._

Bolt: S-Sorry about that...I'm fine Jess don't worry.

Jessica: Alright, but I just want to make sure you take it easy, Your still not 100 percent all better you know.

Bolt: I know.

Ish: Bolt, we've known her for how many years and she still keeps an eye on all of us, even when we're not together.

Jessica: Of course!

_Both of them chuckled. Now there was only two left. Now it was just the waiting game._

* * *

_Time passed, and soon the final picks were being made._

Jessica: Almost done, things are going great.

RZ: Indeed, it appears to be a very peaceful draft this year.

_Jessica smiled, suddenly, the Announcer came on stage again._

Announcer: After much discussion, the Eagles before they revel their pick, have had a trade. They have received from Michigan University, Arron Slade.

_Jessica typed in the computer the changes made right now._

Jessica: I wonder what the Eagles did to get Arron. Guess I'll find out later in the news...Now there only one left.

Announcer: As their final pick for the night, the Eagles have pick from Florida State, Joseph Sanders.

_Jessica Raised a fist in the air cheering. That was it! All Guardians who went through the draft were pick! Joseph walked onto the stage holding a Eagles Jersey._

Jessica: YAHOO! YES! That's all of them!

_Jessica waited as Joseph got off stage._

Jessica: Joseph, Arron, you there you two?

Arron: We're here Jess.

Joseph: Yep!

Jessica: Congratulations you two!

Arron: This is surreal, now we're team mates.

Joseph: *_Chuckles_* The NFL works in mysterious ways.

Jessica: Speaking of which...*_Smirks_* Three, two, one-

_On cue Swoop jumped onto Joseph, a huge smile on his face._

Swoop: FINALLY! You have no idea how hard it was to get you!

Joseph: *_Laughing_* S-Swoop! Ahahah, glad to be on your team.

Swoop: And welcome to the Eagles Arron.

Arron: Thank you...you going to be okay there?

_Swoop blushed a bit as he jumped off of Joseph._

Swoop: S-Sorry, keep forgetting your knee is still healing.

Joseph: It's fine, doc said it should be all healed up in time for the season.

Swoop: Awesome!

Marty: Is that everyone?

Jessica: Yep, that's everyone!

Ish: Well, looks like this is it, we're in the big leagues now.

Tua: Yeah, going to be stage going up against you guys

Troy: Same as collage, we do our best and play fair.

Ricky: Troy's right, even though we are on different teams, we'll all ways be friends.

Ash: Jessica, RZ, are we still meeting up again after the Super Bowl

RZ: Yes, I have let the other Guardians know about it.

Jessica: Great job everyone, I have all the information on the new players in the HOK. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow okay.

All: Right!

_Everyone said their goodnight and all the screens turned off. Jessica removed her headsets and sighed in satisfaction_

Jessica: Now, we see who goes all the way.

RZ: Indeed we shall.

_THE END/ To Be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

A Glimpse in the Future

_HOK, years later..._

_A yound women wearing a orange ribbion was writing down information from a computer, her blue eyes glimpsing at the cloak once in a while. Peg-leg walked over to her, his eyepacth long gone and his one red eye glisten with his blue one._

Peg-leg: You nervious Lass?

_The women turned, reveling Jessica Riverstone, chuckling._

Jessica: Well, they haven't arrived yet and they are sappose to be here soon. I swear Marty better becareful on the road, it's snowing and I want him and the others to arrive here safly.

_Peg-leg smiled...how long was it since all of them were here together. Jessica had stayed in Canton and had worked in the HOK with the other Rusherz ever since. She even married Marty about two years ago. Peg-leg silently chuckled remembering when the Guardians were younger, how Marty asked Jessica to be his girlfriend on her birthday._

Peg-leg: He will be fine lass, don't worry.

?: That's just her charm Peg-leg, she always cares and worries about those close to her.

_The two turn to see a young man, Marty, smiling back at them. Jessica got up and walked over, kissing his cheek._

Jessica: I take it the roads were clear.

Marty: Yeah, we made sure of that.

K-9: *_Walks over_* Hey, I check when the salt trucks come around.

_K-9 nose bandage was gone, reveling a small scar on his nose._

Marty: And I am grateful for that. Thanks for picking us up after the Super Bowl, even though my team didn't make it this year.

K-9: Which ones, you favorite the Browns or the team you on the Ravens?

Marty: Doesn't matter now does it.

_Jessica chuckled again. Just then another man walked in with Grizzly._

Jessica: Well if it isn't the number one popular pick from the draft last year.

Marty: Laddies and Gentleman, Tua Tupola!

Tua: *_Smirks_* Heh, still holding on to that?

Grizzly: Come on, you should have seen how many head couches dialed for you.

_Indeed Tua was the most popular pick in the draft last year after he, Marty, Ricky, Ish and Joseph graduated. Grizzly chuckled at that, he now wore two wrist bands and a blue jacket._

Grizzly: It took almost an hour before the Packers finally sealed the deal.

Tua: Yeah, was not expecting that.

Marty: Was anybody?

?: May I also remind you who was at a close second with the most call ins.

_Amara and Ricky, both young adults and married to their beloved one, came walking in fallowed by Peck and Spot. _

Ricky: Glad to see you guys here.

Tua: Glad to see you guys too. Sorry for kicking you guys out of the playoffs.

Ricky: Ahh don't worry, the Rams will make a comeback next season.

Amara: You did great on the field though.

Peck: I know you had my team running for their money.

_Peck feathers were a bit more of a sunny red now and Spot wore wrapping on his wrist and elbows in a teal color._

Spot: Might I remind you that you guys tied with them twice this season .

Peck: I wonder why.

_Peck and Ricky smirked at eachother as the others laughed. Just then Juniper and Jack came in along with Blow-Torch, Jack was wearing a wrestler championship belt._

Juniper: Jess!

_Jessica smile grew as she ran to Juniper, hugging her._

Jessica: Hi Juniper! How goes the bakery?

Juniper: Going great. The Charity recently went really well.

Ricky: I can tell, you got another belt for your collection Jack.

Jack: Hey, it was tough. That guy didn't know when to quit and I respect that very much. I also had two great supporters with me during that game...right Blow-Torch.

_Jack eyed and smirked the Steelers Rusher, who now wore a black jacket._

Blow-Torch: Hey, I come to all your matches. Gotta sappot my friend. Specking of which-

_Blow-Torch waved over to Swoop and Lasso as they came in with Joseph and Kristie, Joseph having a Super Bowl championship eagle hat one and Kristie having a gold medal around her, each wearing a wedding ring._

Tua: Glad to see the Champions have made it.

Jessica: Ah yes, the power couple of the season.

Joseph: It was hard not getting pass the airport out to here with the journalist surrounding you.

Swoop: Uh excuse me, WHO help the Eagles win the Super Bowl this year and won many gold medals at the Summer Olympics in Volleyball?

_Swoop wore a scarf around himself as he nudge Joseph. _

Kristie: I have to admit, he's right. Hopefully it should die down soon.

Lasso: In about a few months or so yeah.

_Lasso had a star pinned to his Iconic hat, which was then snagged by a small puppy._

Lasso: What the-AGAIN?!

_The puppy had some freckles around his muzzle and tow different color eyes. Everyone laughing at the scene._

Lasso: I SWEAR PEPPER YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!

Marty: Like father like son.

Jessica: Indeed.

Amara: Are the others behind you?

Joseph: Yep, they should be in here in a minute. Speaking of which, where is Dean?

_Amara chuckled_

Amara: He should be here right about-

Dean: HERE I AM!

_Dean came running in, clipboard in hand. Amara smiled and kissed him_

Dean: I didn't miss anything did I?

Amara: Nope, you came just in time.

_Dean sighed in relief._

Dean: Sorry about that, had to check on my players grades at the university before I came here.

Juniper: It's alright, I know things get crazy after playoff season.

_Hunter and Troy came in after him along with Beast and Alto, a smile on his_

Hunter: Well I guess he's glad to have a awesome Assistant Couch by his side.

Dean: Yeah, thanks again for the help. With you I don't think we would have won that playoff game.

Hunter: Hey, anything for my Bro right.

_Dean took Hunter and nuggied him. Beast, who was now showing his ruby eyes, chuckled. _

Beast: Alright you two.

_The two chuckled and let go Troy laughing._

Troy: You guys haven't changed.

Marty: Glad to see you made it Troy.

Troy: Yeah, the Falcons want me to got to the combine and they gave me the information on the players they want me to watch.

Alto: You think you might get some of the players from Arron and Hunter?

Troy: Hopefully me or the Saints get them

_Alto, who now wore a vest, chuckled as Arron, who also wore a Eagles Championship hat, walked in._

Arron: Glad to see the MVP made it here alright, was worries the Paparazzi would swarm you.

Joseph: Yeah, thanks again for distracting them while me and Kristie got away.

Arron: Heh, still find it crazy. Years ago we were against eachother on the youth football teams and now we're teammates on a Super Bowl Champion team.

Swoop: And I am really proud yo have you both on my team.

_Both smiled._

Arron: I also saw Ash and Ish at the airport. They should be here right now...

Layla: *_Walks in with Ash_* I actually ran into them.

_Layla was in a fancy work outfit as she was fallowed by Ash, Claw and Freedom._

Layla: Just came back from a work fundraiser, it was long but very successful.

Claw: Just like you, glad to see those kids are going to be warm.

_Claw had a few marks around him._

Layla: Me too...

Jessica: And I see you brought the new Patriots Couch.

_Ash chuckled at that._

Ash: Indeed, I'm still surprise at the news as well.

Freedom: Hey, if anyone deserved that position it's you. The couch was very adamit on you taking over when he retired after this season.

_Ash smiled. Everyone looked around noticing one was still missing._

Ricky: Where's Ish?

_Ash and Freedom smiled shrunk a bit..._

Ash: Outside...Bolt, had another fit.

_Everyone smiled dwindled a bit as well._

Jessica: -_sighs_\- Winter were always hard on his lungs these days.

Jack: How has he been doing?

Jessica: Well, the good news is his lungs have grown stronger, but when the cold comes he sometimes get fits when he gets too excited on things.

Troy: -_sighs_\- guess he's still not one hundred percent.

Dean: Who wouldn't after having most of your bones crushed...

* * *

_Outside,_

_Ish, wore was in his chargers jersey, rubbed Bolt's back as he coughed in his hand. Bolt now wore a light blue jacket._

Ish: Easy there buddy. Calm down a bit.

_Bolt took a raspy breath as he breathed in and out, the coughs subsiding._

Bolt: S-Sorry...

Ish: Hey, it's not your fault, _Y_ou just need to not get to excited.

Bolt: Heh, it kinda is...when you decide to face an enemy alone only to get your bones crushed and break some vain.

_Ish flinched at that abit...that moment years ago with Endgame. That vision would still haunt him._

Ish: You were just trying to protect us and you were stressed out of your mind that season.

Bolt: I know but..

_Ish gave Bolt a gentle hug, who returned it back._

Ish: You will always be my first friend you know.

Bolt: I-I know.

Ish: *_Breaks the hug_* Come on, the others are waiting.

* * *

_Ish and Bolt walked in as they others smiled at them._

Ish: Sorry about that

_Ash walked over and kissed Ish._

Ash: It's okay, you were helping Bolt out.

Arron: Glad to see you again leader.

_Ish smiled._

Ish: Glad to see you all are doing well since we last met.

Kristie: Glad to see you are doing well too.

_Ish smiled. It was nice to see the team together again._

Jessica: I'm sure you guys are hungry, Juniper brought some of her pastries.

Marty: Yum...I know I am.

_Jessica chuckled as she nuzzled him, the others walking over._

Ish: So, how's being the head couch treating you hon?

Ash: Unexpected, but it's amazing. How are the Chargers treating you?

Ish: Very good. Still feels weird being back here without any situation

Ash: I'm fine with it.

Ish: Me too.

Joseph: HEY, you two coming?

Ish and Ash: Coming!

_The two walked over, the Guardians reunited once again. Smiles on everyone faces, it was just like old times once again._

_**THE**_

_**END**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Noble and I have decided to do another 'Endgame Future' story, this takes place two years after the last story. **

**ENJOY :)!**

* * *

Free agents and new locations

_Two years later..._

Jessica: Abbie please don't eat that.

_The young women lifted the infant with blonde hair and blue eyes off the ground before she nommed on the wall, just as the monitor binged. Jessica opened the screen and it reveled to be Joseph._

Joseph: Hi Jessica! Hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Jessica: No your not. How is Detroit treating you.

Joseph: Pretty good. How is the HOK and Parenthood.

Jessica: Very funny. But everything is going well. Abbie here was trying to eat the wall.

?: WHERE DID SHE GO-

Jessica: Over here!

_The Buccaneer Rusher ran over sighing in relief._

Peg-Leg: Her crawling around is gonna be the death of me. Sorry I let her out of site.

Jessica: It's not your fault she's curious.

_She gave the infant to Peg-Leg as he cradled her in his arms with a warm smile on his face, her raising an eye at the newly dubbed Lion player._

Jessica: And I'm not the only one who has entered parenthood mister Joseph Sanders. How are the twins doing?

Joseph: Jenny and Reggie are doing good, but they can be trouble makers at some time.

Jessica: Heh, imagine when they meet Abbie soon.

Peg-Leg: Not yet please...it's hard enough keeping track of one little one.

_The two laughed as another monitor pinged and opened up. Marty waving._

Marty: How my two favorite people doing?

Jessica: We're doing fine. I take it Detroit is treating you well too.

Marty: Yep, maybe we might get them to the Super Bowl this year.

Beast: *_Far away_* WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!

Marty: Beast really wants to end this curse thing.

Jessica: Well, maybe having two Guardians on board might help *_Winks_*

Joseph: Heh, speaking of which, how is Ish doing on the couching job back with the Bulldogs.

Jessica: He's doing well, the kids love him very much and he enjoys helping them out. Though you should see him on a game day against the Tigers, he and Ricky go all out on field having a good ol time.

Marty: Still can't believe after they won with their teams they retired.

Jessica: But to stop before something serious get broken. And it's their decision. Just like how Bolt still visits him.

_Another monitor opens up revealing Troy._

Troy: He's been doing that since he started being a Guardian.

Jessica: *_Smirks_* Nice of you to join us Troy. Hope Tennessee is treating you well.

Troy: It is..Oh wait-Cyclops, come over here!

_Cyclops appeared with a smile on his face._

Cyclops: Hi there! You all doing okay.

Jessica, Marty and Joseph: Yes; Yep; Yeah.

Cyclops: That's good. I wanted to check up on you guys since the team is a bit busy with the *_blushes a bit_* uhh-heh- little construction project.

Jessica: How did that car not see the giant stadium, I'll never know. But I'm glad everyone is okay.

Troy: I'm glad too. Oh! Can you tell Ish and Ricky i said hi!

Jessica: Of course. Marty, you'll be back by the eighth?

Marty: Yep, so you two better behave.

Jessica: Always do.

Joseph: Alright, we'll talk later okay.

Jessica: Alright, bye guys!

_The four said bye as the screen turns off. Jessica sighed with a satisfied smile. Peg-Leg was playing with Abbie as Pepper joined in the fun. She smiled._

Jessica: I wonder when Ash, Amara and Juniper children are due...Heh, I guess I'll find out.

_With that thought, she continued back to work._

_**THE**_

_**END**_


End file.
